Someone Else?
by Iani Ancilla
Summary: La guerra è finita, ma sono finiti anche i problemi? Può un Death Eater cambiare, o i suoi errori lo tormenteranno sempre? SLASH! HPSS
1. Prologo: Age of Innocence

**AUTHOR**: Iani Ancilla (_chaosnomiko@hotmail.com_) 

**TITLE**: Someone Else?

**PAIRING**: SS/HP, riferimenti ad un passato SS/LM

**WARNINGS**: m/m slash, language, un po' di Angst e di H/C, characters death (non i protagonisti)

**DISCLAIMER**: In principio JKR creò Hogwarts ed i sotterranei. Ora, i sotterranei erano vuoti e deserti e le tenebre ricoprivano la classe di Pozioni, e lo spirito di JKR aleggiava sui calderoni. JKR disse: "Sia Sev!". E Severus fu. JKR vide che Severus era cosa buona, e separò Severus dai deficienti, e chiamò Severus Slytherin ed i deficienti Gryffindorks. E fu sera e fu mattina: primo capitolo (detto prologo).

Dopo questo viaggetto nel mondo della parodia biblica, vi siete resi conto che JKR ed io non siamo la stessa entità. Buon per voi. E per JKR. Ad ogni modo, per quelli di voi che ancora non l'hanno capito, nulla a parte la trama della fic mi appartiene. I personaggi sono di JK, ma visto che si annoiavano aspettando che li tirasse fuori per il sesto libro, ho deciso di prenderli in prestito e farli divertire. Denunciatemi e l'unica cosa che potrei darvi è un paio di calzini bucati. E forse una bambolina di Snape.  
**RATING**: R, più che altro per il modo in cui parlano.

**SPOILERS**: bene o male per tutti i libri. Magari nulla di presissimo, ma tanto per essere sicuri…

**AUTHOR NOTES**: io i libri li ho letti in inglese, in tedesco, e in latino. In italiano no. Sono una persona cattiva che non merita di vivere per questo? Boh, forse, in fondo chissene. L'unica cosa è che per lo più mantengo i nomi originali in inglese. A volte lo faccio per scelta (io Piton non lo accetto! E nemmeno Silente e McGranitt! Etc etc…), a volte perché non saprei come tradurre, e a volte semplicemente perché sono un'anglista fino al midollo, che se controllate probabilmente c'ho l'Union Jack tatuato sul pancreas. Spero che tutto ciò non vi dia troppo fastidio. Se sì… boh, cazzi vostri, suppongo. Buona lettura!!

**THANKS**: a tutte le rickmaniache che mi sopportano in list, a Paoli, Pol e Lore che mi sopportano nella vita reale, a Robert che mi sopporta mentre sbavo dietro ad Alan e a Severus e basically a tutti tranne lui. Grazie specialissimi a Cassie che mi ha + o – fatto da beta-reader ed alla Forla perché la challenge di scrivere una songfic con Someone Else è stata sua.

Iani Ancilla

**Someone Else?**

_Prologo:_ **Age of Innocence**

La Sala Comune della Casa di Slyhterin era stranamente deserta per una domenica pomeriggio. Il fuoco era quasi sul punto di spegnersi, e libri di studenti di ogni anno giacevano abbandonati su divani, tavolini e pavimento. Le uniche fonti di movimento erano i freddi spifferi di aria invernale che ogni tanto riuscivano a far agitare un arazzo ed una ragazza bionda dal fisico snello ed attraente che stava scrutando la scala del dormitorio maschile con espressione assassina.

'Lucius! Lucius, dannazione, sei pronto o no?'

'Arrivo, arrivo… Cazzo, 'Cissa, datti una calmata… manca ancora più di mezz'ora!'

'Darmi una calmata? Demente, ti rendi conto che questa è la prima partita dell'anno, e che è tra Slytherin e Gryffindor? Saremo fortunati se troveremo un posto da cui si vedano gli anelli di una squadra, al campo intero non c'è nemmeno più da pensarci… Ti muovi? Ci metti più di una ragazza a prepararti!'

'Sì, sto scendendo… dammi un secondo…'

'Ma che cavolo stai facendo, ritoccandoti il mascara?'

'Che palle, arrivo!'

Finalmente una testa biondo platino fece capolino dalla scalinata dei dormitori maschili, e Lucius Malfoy, lo studente del settimo anno più ambito di tutte e quattro le Case di Hogwarts, scese gradino per gradino, ostentando il suo portamento 'dignitoso' da snob e le costosissime vesti verdi e argento che indossava accompagnate da stivali di pelle di drago tirati a specchio. Giusto in tempo, perché Narcissa aveva già estratto la sua bacchetta e si preparava a castare una delle sue specialità, il famosissimo '_Accio Lucius!_'.

'Era ora! Una persona normale penserebbe fossi più interessato alla prima partita di Quidditch del tuo ragazzo!'

Sollevando un angolo della bocca, Lucius si produsse nel suo tipico sorrisetto di superiorità, per poi appoggiare una mano sulla spalla della bionda e guidarla verso l'uscita della Sala Comune.

'Certo, 'Cissa. Ma ad una persona normale verrebbe anche da pensare che io sono Lucius Malfoy, e che non lascio niente al caso. McNair ci sta tenendo dei posti in prima fila da stamane alle sei.'

Narcissa si fermò di botto, sgranando gli occhi ad una notizia del genere. Lucius finse di non notarla, continuando il suo percorso verso il campo da Quidditch.

'_Dalle sei???_'

'Beh, l'hai detto anche tu, no? Mica mi voglio perdere la prima partita del mio Sev. Svegliati che siamo in ritardo.'

'Razza di-'

'Sì, sì… me lo dici dopo. Muoviti.'

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Nel giro di un quarto d'ora i due erano comodamente seduti nella prima fila degli spalti di Slytherin, e Narcissa stava ancora cercando di farsi spiegare come Lucius avesse convinto Walden McNair a passare ore al freddo e al gelo per tener loro i posti. L'interrogatorio si stava però rivelando inutile, visto che Walden arrossiva come un peperone e si metteva a balbettare ogni volta che la bionda gli rivolgeva la parola, e Lucius sembrava totalmente assorto nel districare un minuscolo nodo che aveva scovato nei suoi capelli.

'Insomma, Luc, come hai fatto a convincer- LUCIUS! Mi vuoi cagare per cinque secondi?? Va bene che sei gay, ma perché devi fare la checca a questo modo? Fra un po' inizierai a rubarmi i bigodini!'

'Beh, devo essere la musa ispiratrice del mio Sev durante questa partita, se vogliamo che spari qualche bludger nel cranio di Potter. Curare il mio aspetto è una responsabilità che ho verso il nostro team, e verso il mio Sevviekins. E poi non userei _mai_ dei bigodini. Un Malfoy coi capelli arricciati… sarebbe così _volgare_.'

'Fai schifo. Mi si cariano i denti. E comunque se Severus ti sente chiamarlo così ti castra.'

Voltandosi lentamente a guardare la sua amica, Lucius inarcò un sopracciglio con fare suggestivo, e rispose: 

'Castrarmi? Naah… Penso che abbia bisogno del mio… equipaggiamento.'

Dopo qualche secondo di shock completo che bastò a farle arrossire anche i capelli, Narcissa diede un pugno in testa a Lucius, mentre tutti i loro compagni li osservavano a metà strada tra il divertito e lo sconvolto.

'Deficiente!'

'Ohi! Azz… 'Cissa, ma sei sicura di essere una ricca purosangue educata a rispettare le più rigide norme dell'etichetta?'

'Sì, ma con te è sprecato, e poi mi fai girar le palle.'

'Evvai con il turpiloquio… non troverai mai un disgraziato che ti sposa, lo sai, vero?'

'E a te che ti frega?'

'Finirai zitella con un completo di tweed ad insegnare come si trasforma un riccio in un puntaspilli, come la McGonagall…'

'Vaffanculo, stronzo. E tu diventerai il custode delle chiavi.'

Il brivido che tale pensiero destò in Lucius fu sostituito da uno di eccitazione per l'entrata delle squadre sul campo. Mentre lo stadio si riempiva di urla e cori di tifoseria Lucius si rifiutò di mettersi a strillare come la gente comune, e con un delicatissimo tocco della propria bacchetta sulla gola mormorò sottovoce un incantesimo. '_Sonorus_'. Detto fatto, campo e tribune vennero attraversati dalla voce dello Slytherin che, senza scomporsi o fare nulla di così poco dignitoso come gridare, si limitò ad un 'Buona fortuna, Sev. Anche se contro quei perdenti non ne avrai certo bisogno'. Tutti gli occhi si puntarono sul Sev in questione, che altri non era se non Severus Snape, meglio conosciuto ai più con l'odioso nomignolo di _Snivellius _che gli era stato appioppato da un gruppetto di Gryffindors nel suo stesso anno. Il beater di Slytherin, che non stava mostrando segni di particolare eccitazione o disagio nonostante quella fosse la sua prima partita, sollevò leggermente la mano libera dalla sua scopa e rivolse un breve saluto nella direzione del suo ragazzo e della loro migliore amica, poi si portò in postazione assieme agli altri, pronto ad iniziare la partita. Appena salito a cavalcioni della sua scopa, tuttavia, si trovò di fronte ad uno dei Marauders, James Potter, un ragazzo tanto odioso verso gli Slytherin, Snape in particolare, quanto era benvoluto dal resto della scuola.

'Oh, buona fortuna, _Sev_… Dimmi, Snivellius, come fa Malfoy a starti intorno unto come sei?'

'Taci, Potter. Black è sugli spalti, non ti può aiutare adesso.'

'Davvero? Oh, no… Aiuto, il potente Snivellius mi vuole fare la bua! Aiuto!'

Le buffonate di Potter stavano divertendo tutto il team di Gryffindor, e Severus sentì la rabbia salire dentro di lui nel notare che anche un paio di dei suoi stessi compagni di Casa faticavano a trattenere le risa. 

Finalmente Madam Hooch, l'istruttrice di volo che arbitrava la partita, rilasciò lo Snitch e lanciò in aria la Quaffle. Deciso a vendicarsi di Potter il prima possibile, e dimenticando il debito di vita che lo legava a quest'ultimo, Severus si tenne a bassa quota invece di lanciarsi verso l'alto sulla scia degli altri giocatori. In questo modo fu il primo a porsi sulla traiettoria di uno dei Bludgers appena rilasciati, e stretta in pugno la sua mazza, lo colpì col massimo della sua forza, spedendolo a tutta velocità verso la testa di Potter che, voltato dall'altra parte, stava giusto ricevendo la Quaffle da uno degli altri chasers e dirigendosi verso gli anelli di Slytherin. Nonostante gli avvertimenti di McKinnon e Murray, Potter non riuscì ad evitare il Bludger, che lo colpì al fianco mentre tentava un rapido cambio di direzione. Con un _crack_ di ossa rotte il miglior chaser che Gryffindor avesse avuto in anni si accasciò sulla sua scopa, perdendo il controllo e finendo a schiantarsi sulle gradinate della casa di Hufflepuff, dove fu subito soccorso e portato in Infermeria.

I Gryffindors stavano ancora dando voce alla loro indignazione, e gli Slytherins esultavano a pieni polmoni, quando Robert Gordon, il seeker di Gryffindor, si arrestò a mezz'aria per poi lanciarsi in una picchiata mozzafiato che lo lasciò a terra con una scopa quasi distrutta e parecchi lividi. Lo stadio guardò col fiato sospeso mentre Gordon alzava una mano serrata in un pugno, e quando la schiuse per lasciar intravedere una scintilla dorata che non poteva essere nient'altro che lo Snitch i cori si invertirono, i Gryffindors urlando la loro gioia e sventolando le loro bandiere rosso-oro mentre gli Slytherin potevano solo stare a guardare con espressioni cupe.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Dopo la sconfitta quasi nessuno era andato ad applaudire i giocatori davanti alla porta degli spogliatoi di Slytherin, quindi Severus non ebbe alcuna difficoltà a vedere Lucius e 'Cissa seduti ad aspettarlo mangiucchiando da un sacchetto di Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans. Appena lo notarono si alzarono in fretta, e la smorfia di disgusto che apparve sul volto di Lucius nel notare che la panchina umida gli aveva macchiato la cappa bastò a far sghignazzare Narcissa e a portare un breve sorriso sulle labbra di Severus. Dopo essersi accuratamente spolverato gli abiti, Lucius procedette a complimentarsi col suo ragazzo. Le congratulazioni presero la forma di un bacio veloce ma profondo, che sembrò cogliere il ragazzo dai capelli neri un po' alla sprovvista. A congratulazioni concluse, i due rimasero abbracciati per un po', poi Severus fece un passo indietro, e con espressione corrucciata emise il suo verdetto sulla partita e sulla vita in generale:

'Gryffindor di merda.'

'Non bastava 'Cissa, adesso anche tu ti metti a parlare come un Auror del Ministero. Comunque non ti preoccupare, era solo la prima partita… ci rifaremo prima della fine del campionato. Figurati se Hufflepuff e Ravenclaw ci battono…'

'Sì, sì… certo. Intanto quegli stronzi hanno già una vittoria più di noi, e dopo che quella vacca della McGonagall mi ha tolto tutti quei punti per aver mandato Potter in Infermeria siamo anche sotto di cinquanta punti rispetto a loro. Altri cinque punti e finivamo a pari merito con Ravenclaw.'

'Dai, Sev, non fare il muso. Sei stato grande. E di punti me ne sarei fatto togliere mille, non cento, per vedere la faccia di Potter quando quel Bludger gli ha spaccato le costole. Avrei pagato per avere la macchina fotografica di Pettigrew!'

'Luc ha ragione, sei stato mitico! E' stata l'unica azione veramente degna di nota della partita! Hai iniziato la carriera alla grande!'

Un vago rossore imporporò le guance di Severus, che non era abituato a ricevere lodi se non per la sua abilità nel creare pozioni, e in uno slancio di gratitudine verso le due persone più importanti della sua vita li trasse a sé in un raro abbraccio che li lasciò sorpresi, dato che lo Slytherin era noto per la difficoltà che aveva nel manifestare fisicamente qualsiasi tipo di emozione fuorché rabbia e disprezzo.

Il momento durò poco, purtroppo, visto che un fischio sommesso e qualche risata ebbero l'effetto di far separare i tre e farli voltare verso la fonte di rumore. Di fronte a loro, di ritorno dall'Infermeria e diretti verso gli spalti di Gryffindor dove ancora si stava celebrando la vittoria, stavano Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, e alcuni dei membri del Quidditch team di Gryffindor.

'Snape, Malfoy, che succede? Vi siete stufati di essere i froci di Hogwarts e avete deciso di farvela con mia cugina? Vi è andata male che Bellatrix sia a Durmstrang quest'anno. Zoccola com'è si sarebbe fatta pure te, Snivellius.'

La prima a rispondere fu Narcissa, che alzò due dita nella direzione di Sirius e disse: 'Fanculo, Sirius. Ed è inutile che dai delle troie a me e Bella quando vai in giro con la Evans.'

L'insulto alla paladina di Gryffindor non diede fastidio soltanto a Black, ma al gruppo intero, e quasi tutti sfoderarono le bacchette e le puntarono verso i tre Slytherin. Fu Gordon, il seeker di Gryffindor, a rispondere: 'Lascia stare Lily!'

'Sì, 'Cissa –strascicò Severus- lascia stare la Evans. Dopotutto non è mica dietro a lei che sbava questo demente.'

'Snape, che cazzo vuoi?' sibilò Black.

'Il tuo no di certo, mezzasega, quello di Lucius è di sicuro meglio. Tu, piuttosto, forse dovresti essere meno opprimente con Potter. Poverino, lui passa le giornate a provarci colla Evans che non gliela dà, ma tu che gli stai sempre attaccato al culo di certo non aiuti. Rassegnati, Black, Potter è etero. E-te-ro. Non te lo darà mai.'

'Ma sta' zitto, deficiente!' fu la strozzata risposta di Sirius, che era nel frattempo diventato rosso come un peperone, causando notevole ilarità nei tre Slytherin.

'Oh, James, James –iniziò a declamare Lucius con una ridicola voce in falsetto- perchè sei tu etero? Rinnega la Evans e rifiuta le donne, oppure, se non vuoi, giura che sei mio e io smetterò di essere un lui… e mi chiamerò… Siria!'

Piegati in quattro dalle risate, gli Slytherin vennero raggiunti da alcuni dei compagni di squadra di Severus, che avevano appena finito di cambiarsi e di rimuginare sulla sconfitta. Ora che i numeri erano più equi Severus e Lucius si scatenarono, stringendosi in un abbraccio melodrammatico e continuando nella loro parodia di Shakespeare mentre i loro amici ridevano a più non posso ed i Gryffindor li fissavano digrignando i denti.

Severus finse un'espressione vagamente nauseata mentre tentava di sfuggire a Lucius, che però gli si avvinghiava come una piovra.

'Devo ascoltare ancora, o fuggire subito?'

'Oh, James… Che cos'è etero? Non è una mano, un piede, un braccio, un volto, o qualunque parte di un uomo' nel dire _'qualunque parte di un uomo'_ Lucius spinse vistosamente in avanti il bacino in una mossa volutamente volgare 'Oh, James, getta via la Evans, ed al suo posto, che non è parte di te, prendi tutto me stesso!' e qui i due si lanciarono in un bacio appassionato con tanto di casquet, che strappò risate deliziate a tutti i loro compagni e che fece arrossire Black fino nel bianco degli occhi.

Alla fine, non potendone più di essere preso in giro a quel modo, il Gryffindor diede uno spintone ai due ed urlò: 'Fate schifo, culattoni di merda! Malfoy, non so nemmeno come tu faccia a stare vicino a questo pezzente, siete ributtanti!'

A questo Lucius rispose estraendo la sua bacchetta e puntandola dritta in volto a Black e sussurrando: 'Ti ha chiesto qualcosa qualcuno, _cuginetto_?'

'Crepa, Malfoy. Non vedo l'ora che Snape faccia l'unica cosa decente nella sua misera vita e ti avveleni una volta per tutte.'

Vedendo Madam Hooch, la nuova istruttrice di volo, che si dirigeva nella loro direzione, Lucius fece sparire la bacchetta in un batter d'occhio, e rivolse un freddo sorriso al Gryffindor.

'Ah, ma caro il mio Sirius, io _mi fido_ di Severus. So benissimo che non farebbe mai una cosa del genere. Perché, vedi, Severus mi ama ed io amo lui. Un sentimento che mai _nessuno_ proverà per te, se nel mondo c'è un senso di giustizia, cosa di cui purtroppo dubito.'

Ciò detto Lucius passò un braccio intorno alla vita del suo ragazzo, che lo fissava frastornato da quell'inaspettata dichiarazione in pubblico, e volse le spalle al gruppetto di Gryffindor, avviandosi verso il castello, presto seguito da tutti i suoi compagni di Casa.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

'Io mi fido di Severus. So benissimo che non farebbe mai una cosa del genere. Perché, vedi, Severus mi ama ed io amo lui.'

TBC…..


	2. 1 They stumble all night over bones of t...

**AUTHOR**: Iani Ancilla (_chaosnomiko@hotmail.com_) 

**TITLE**: Someone Else?

**PAIRING**: SS/HP, riferimenti ad un passato SS/LM

**WARNINGS**: m/m slash, language, un po' di Angst e di H/C, characters death (non i protagonisti)

**DISCLAIMER**: JKR disse: "Sia il Dark Mark in mezzo agli Slytherins per separare gli Slytherins dagli Slytherins". JKR fece il Dark Mark e separò gli Slytherins che sono al servizio di Voldie-chan, dagli Slytherins che sono fedeli ad altri (generalmente a se stessi). E così avvenne. JKR chiamò le schiere di Voldie-moldie Death Eaters. E fu sera e fu mattina: secondo capitolo (che se togliete il prologo diventa il capitolo1).

Dopo questo secondo viaggetto nel mondo della parodia biblica, saprete che JKR ed io non siamo la stessa entità. Buon per voi. E per JKR. Ad ogni modo, per quelli di voi che ancora non l'hanno capito, nulla a parte la trama della fic mi appartiene. I personaggi sono di JK, ma visto che si annoiavano aspettando che li tirasse fuori per il sesto libro, ho deciso di prenderli in prestito e farli divertire. Denunciatemi e l'unica cosa che potrei darvi è un paio di calzini bucati. E forse una bambolina di Snape.

**RATING**: R, più che altro per il modo in cui parlano.

**SPOILERS**: bene o male per tutti i libri. Magari nulla di precisissimo, ma tanto per essere sicuri…

**AUTHOR NOTES**: io i libri li ho letti in inglese, in tedesco, e in latino. In italiano no. Sono una persona cattiva che non merita di vivere per questo? Boh, forse, in fondo chissene. L'unica cosa è che per lo più mantengo i nomi originali in inglese. A volte lo faccio per scelta (io Piton non lo accetto! E nemmeno Silente e McGranitt! Etc etc…), a volte perché non saprei come tradurre, e a volte semplicemente perché sono un'anglista fino al midollo, che se controllate probabilmente c'ho l'Union Jack tatuato sul pancreas. Spero che tutto ciò non vi dia troppo fastidio. Se sì… boh, cazzi vostri, suppongo. Buona lettura!!

**A/N2**: i titoli di tutti i capitoli sono pescati da poesie di William Blake. Quello del Prologo era il titolo di una raccolta, e quello di questo capitolo è un verso della poesia The Voice of the Ancient Bard.

**THANKS**: a tutte le rickmaniache che mi sopportano in list, a Paoli, Pol e Lore che mi sopportano nella vita reale, a Robert che mi sopporta mentre sbavo dietro ad Alan e a Severus e basically a tutti tranne lui. Grazie specialissimi alla mia dolce Paoli che mi ha + o – fatto da beta-reader nonostante Severus le faccia schifo in quantità inversamente proporzionale al numero di abiti che indossa, ed alla Forla perché la challenge di scrivere una songfic con Someone Else è stata sua.

Iani Ancilla

**Someone Else?**

_Capitolo I:_ **They stumble all night over bones of the dead**

 "Allora, Harry, hai deciso se usare il boggart che abbiamo trovato?"

Harry si era tenuto al di fuori della conversazione generale durante tutto il banchetto di Natale, com'era sua abitudine da quando aveva iniziato ad insegnare Defence Against the Dark Arts a Hogwarts, e fu perciò preso alla sprovvista dalla domanda postagli dalla sua ex-professoressa di Trasfigurazioni, la vicepreside Minerva McGonagall. La sua risposta, purtroppo, lasciò trasparire la sua sorpresa al sentirsi rivolta la parola:

"Uh?"

Una risata asciutta e sgradevole alla sua destra ebbe la facoltà di farlo sentire molto più stupido di quanto già non si sentisse, facendolo arrossire fino alla punta dei capelli:

"Eccellente eloquenza come sempre, Potter. Mi rallegra il poter constatare che l'età adulta non ha apportato cambiamenti alle tue ridotte facoltà cerebrali."

"Su, su, Severus… perché devi sempre essere così acido con Harry? Dopo tutto il tempo che avete passato insieme negli ultimi anni, sono sicura che gli sei affezionato…"

"Oh, sì, Minerva, certo." rispose immediatamente Snape, con una serietà che fece sgranare gli occhi a Harry. "In effetti devo ammettere che quell'unico suo neurone mi ispira quasi tenerezza…"

Vedendo il sorrisetto soddisfatto sulle labbra del professore di Pozioni e sentendo la leggera risata di Minerva alla sua sinistra, Harry fece l'unica cosa possibile e, spostato il suo piatto con garbo, procedette a sbattere più volte la testa contro il tavolo, attirandosi gli sguardi perplessi dei pochi studenti che erano rimasti a scuola durante le vacanze di Natale.

"Guarda, Minerva. Sta iniziando ad evolversi… questa tendenza autolesionista potrebbe portarlo allo stadio evolutivo di un elfo domestico in breve tempo… non è stupefacente?'"

Harry smise di dare testate al tavolo e, appoggiandosi con la guancia alla tovaglia, osservò il suo collega. Severus Snape, Potions master di Hogwarts, ex-Death Eater, durante la guerra era stato la più preziosa spia che l'Ordine avesse nei ranghi di Voldemort. Un mistero. Quell'uomo era un totale mistero per Harry, e non solo per lui. Nei tre anni e mezzo che erano trascorsi dal giorno in cui si era diplomato da Hogwarts, Harry non aveva mai perso il contatto con il suo ex-professore di Pozioni. Al contrario, aveva passato tempo in sua compagnia pressoché ogni giorno, visto che Dumbledore aveva insistito che fosse proprio Snape a portare avanti l'istruzione del ragazzo d'oro di Gryffindor. Occlumency, Legilimency, Pozioni, Defence Against the Dark Arts, e le Dark Arts stesse, dato che Snape credeva che non ci si potesse difendere in modo efficiente contro qualcosa che non si conosceva. Ogni tipo di incantesimo, pozione, corrente di magia o mera tecnica di combattimento fisico di cui secondo Snape ci sarebbe potuto essere bisogno, Harry l'aveva appresa. La cosa più sorprendente per Harry, tuttavia, non erano stati i propri progressi, ma piuttosto lo scoprire il 'vero' Severus Snape. Fin dal primo momento della sua preparazione Snape era stato una persona totalmente diversa dall'uomo che gli aveva insegnato Pozioni per sette anni. Non che fosse comprensivo ed indulgente, o che anche soltanto tentasse di rendersi simpatico, questo mai. Era pur sempre _Severus Snape_, dopotutto. L'Inferno sarebbe gelato prima che Snape diventasse una persona affabile e disponibile verso il prossimo. Eppure in quei tre anni e mezzo aveva iniziato a vedere parti di Snape che da studente non aveva neppure immaginato. Il profondo legame con Dumbledore, l'amicizia con Minerva, Vector, e, incredibile a dirsi, Hooch. La passione per la lettura e per gli scacchi, e l'umorismo cinico e pungente. In tre anni e mezzo, Harry aveva imparato a rispettare Severus Snape, ed a considerarlo un potenziale amico. Potenziale amico che lo stava guardando in modo strano, facendogli realizzare di essere stato zitto troppo a lungo, fissandolo.

"Snape, –sentenziò Harry con tono solenne- se mai diventerò un elfo domestico, sappi che farò tutto il possibile perché le tue lenzuola non vengano cambiate, i tuoi abiti restino sporchi, ed il tuo cibo sia bruciato."

Come sempre, non passò nemmeno un secondo prima che il suo collega arricciasse il naso e ribattesse con voce pacata:

"Ma purtroppo non lo diverrai mai e dovrai continuare ad accontentarti dei tuoi vani tentativi di vendetta per tutti gli anni in cui ho avuto la disgrazia di averti come studente, tentativi che rimarranno miseramente in vano. A volte quasi ti compatisco, sai?"

"Oh, davvero?" chiese Harry con tono rassegnato.

"No, certo che no."

Harry Potter, il mago che aveva obliterato una volta per tutte il Dark Lord, Voldemort, si stava chiedendo quale potesse essere l'età mentale di colleghi che avrebbero tranquillamente passato la vita a lanciargli frecciatine di questo tipo, e soprattutto si stava domandando perché Minerva e Snape, che sembravano sempre essere sul piede di guerra l'uno contro l'altro, avessero seppellito l'ascia e stretto una sorta di tacita alleanza per tormentare il membro più giovane del corpo docente. 

Per sua fortuna Vivian Vector, l'insegnante di Arithmancy che era stata la più giovane insegnante fino a pochi anni prima, ebbe pietà di lui e tentò di salvarlo.

"Beh, Harry, riguardo a quel boggart che Filch ha trovato nella stanza dei trofei, intendi usarlo coi ragazzi del terzo anno o no?"

Grato dell'appiglio, Harry si sporse leggermente in avanti per poter vedere Vivian in viso, e rispose immediatamente:

"Devo ancora controllarlo, voglio essere sicuro che non ci siano sorprese prima di lasciarlo avvicinare agli studenti, comunque la mia idea sarebbe di tenere una lezione simile a quella del professor Lupin nel mio terzo anno."

A quanto pare il cambiamento d'argomento non era stato sufficiente a far mollare la presa ai suoi due torturatori, visto che colla coda dell'occhio poteva benissimo vedere Minerva trattenere a stento le risa fissando un punto imprecisato alle sue spalle. Voltandosi lentamente, Harry si trovò faccia a faccia con uno Snape serissimo in viso che lo stava squadrando con aria pericolosa.

"Potter… -strascicò lo il Capo di Slytherin- sicuramente ti rendi conto che mi vedrò costretto a prendere provvedimenti nel caso in cui certi… 'avvenimenti'… della lezione di Lupin si dovessero ripetere, giusto?"

L'immagine di Snape vestito come la nonna di Neville Longbottom apparve nitidissima nella mente di Harry, che si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso prima di riprendere il controllo della sua espressione.

"Provvedimenti, Signore?"

"Esatto… credo che potrei cominciare con lo scuoiarti vivo, ed immergerti in un calderone di flubberworms nella stagione dell'accoppiamento. –e qui Snape si arrestò, in una pausa teatrale- Immaginali, che si muovono contro i tuoi nervi messi a nudo… si divincolano… fremono… umidicci e viscidi contro la tua carne viva…" pur deciso com'era a non lasciarsi influenzare, Harry non poté evitare che un brivido gli corresse lungo al solo pensiero. "dopodiché potrei appenderti per i pollici al soffitto dei sotterranei, e lasciare che Filch ti illustri i punti migliori della sua filosofia riguardo i metodi di punizione per gli studenti… o potrei molto più semplicemente venderti a Trewlaney."

"Severus, non starai mica parlando sul serio, vero?"

"Serissimo, Minerva. Stavo quasi pensando che potrei chiedere a Rita Skeeter di venire ad intervistarlo per l'occasione, tu che ne dici?"

"Beh, non saprei… mi sembra un po' eccessivo…"

Perché solo a lui capitavano colleghi così? Certi giorni avrebbe preferito dover lavorare spalla a spalla con Voldemort che con la terribile accoppiata McGonagall-Snape. Almeno Voldemort dopo i primi cinque minuti di sfottimento sarebbe stato zitto mentre tentava di ucciderlo. Mentre il mago era immerso in queste riflessioni, i suoi due colleghi erano andati avanti nel loro discorso sul destino di Harry, in un modo che gli ricordava da vicino le sue lezioni di Divinazioni.

"Beh, dopotutto sei un Potions master; potresti ripiegare sulla tua subdola e viscida arte ed avvelenarlo, no?"

"Non so, Minerva… Mi pare troppo facile per essere di soddisfazione. In fondo non si è nemmeno accorto della pozione che gli ho appena versato nel bicchiere…"

Minerva stava ridendo, ma nel tono di Severus c'era un rimprovero. Pensava davvero che Harry non si fosse reso conto del liquido (perfettamente incolore, inodore ed insapore, da vero esperto di pozioni) che era stato aggiunto al suo succo di zucca?

"Severus, so benissimo che ci hai versato qualcosa. Ho pensato che dovevi avere un motivo."

La sua calma ammissione arrestò di botto la risata di Minerva, che lo fissò sconvolta:

"Ma sei impazzito? E se fosse veramente stato del veleno?"

Senza nemmeno riflettere troppo, Harry rispose:

"Io mi fido di Severus. So benissimo che non farebbe mai una cosa del genere. Probabilmente era solo qualcosa per il mio raffreddore. E poi, se uccidesse me, chi prendereste in giro voi due?"

"Vero, vero… giusto Severus?…Severus?"

Harry e Minerva si voltarono verso il Potions master, e notarono che era molto più pallido del solito, una cosa quasi impossibile, e che le sue mani tremavano leggermente nel reggere il bicchiere. Anche l'espressione vagamente nauseata sembrava fuori posto sul volto generalmente impassibile.

"Severus, tutto a posto?" chiese Harry.

La risposta che ottenne fu un brusco "Dovresti essere più cauto nel concedere la tua fiducia, Potter. Ho un calderone che mi attende."

Ciò detto, Snape si alzò rapidamente senza nemmeno finire di cenare, e si avviò con passo un po' meno fermo del solito verso i suoi sotterranei. I presenti fissarono scioccati il punto in cui fino a pochi minuti prima Severus era stato seduto a pendere in giro l'insegnante di DADA, poi scrollarono le spalle e ritornarono al loro pasto, senza lasciare che stranezze del Potions master disturbassero loro la cena. Solo Harry e Minerva rimasero muti tentando di capire cosa potesse aver generato tale reazione nel loro collega.

"Che diavolo gli è preso?" chiese infine Harry.

"Non saprei, -fu la risposta incerta della vicepreside- se ci fosse qui Albus scommetto che lui avrebbe capito."

"Beh, possiamo chiederglielo dopo."

E così anche i due professori lasciarono perdere gli sbalzi d'umore di Snape, decisi comunque a chiedere spiegazioni a Dumbledore più tardi quella sera, quando fossero andati a trovare il preside, a letto da giorni con una forte influenza magica.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Nel frattempo Severus Snape si stava dirigendo a lunghi passi affrettati verso i suoi sotterranei, ansioso di raggiungere la quiete e la privacy delle sue camere per poter pensare in pace, e magari per ubriacarsi, approfittando delle vacanze natalizie che lo sollevavano dall'obbligo di tenere lezioni su lezioni ogni giorno, a solo beneficio di un branco di marmocchi che avrebbero di gran lunga preferito giocare a Quidditch che studiare le proprietà della digitale.

_'Non capiscono il sottile potere di una pozione… non sanno come una sola goccia possa racchiudere dentro di sé i segreti della vita e della morte…'_

Tale riflessione lo riportò immediatamente al motivo della sua fuga dalla Grande Sala, e qui, nella buia umidità dei suoi sotterranei, lontano da occhi indiscreti, il professore non trattenne la smorfia angosciata che lottava per distorcergli i lineamenti.

_'Io mi fido di Severus. So benissimo che non farebbe mai una cosa del genere…'_

Stupido, _stupido_ Potter. Non sapeva quanto pericolosa tale frase si potesse rivelare? Non sapeva che Severus aveva già una volta tradito un'eguale fiducia? Come poteva _fidarsi_ di _lui_? Di un ex-Death Eater, di colui che per sette anni aveva fatto di tutto per rendergli la vita impossibile, un uomo che ammetteva liberamente di aver odiato sia il padre sia l'adorato padrino di Harry?

L'essere arrivato all'ingresso dei suoi appartamenti lo distolse temporaneamente dai suoi pensieri, mentre ringhiava la password per aprire i sigilli magici che aveva apposto alle porte. _"Belladonna"._ Le porte si aprirono con un clack secco della serratura ed un brusio leggero di magia che veniva spostata, e Severus entrò con un sospiro, sentendo la propria rabbia ritirarsi poco a poco, lasciando al suo posto soltanto vuoto e squallore. Si era già liberato della pesante sopraveste nera e degli stivali, restando nella semplice veste lunga di lana che lo proteggeva dal freddo pungente dei sotterranei, e stava cercando qualcosa nella cristalliera che conteneva i suoi liquori migliori, quando una voce alle sue spalle cercò di attrarre la sua attenzione:

"Beh, nemmeno un saluto? Suppongo che potrei offendermi, Sev."

Snape non si voltò fino a che non ebbe trovato ciò che cercava, dopodiché si diresse verso il caminetto, e dopo aver poggiato delicatamente una bottiglia di liquido dorato ed un pesante bicchiere di cristallo sul tavolino da tè, si lasciò cadere con un sospiro sul soffice velluto della sua poltrona preferita. Finalmente, dopo alcuni istanti passati a massaggiarsi le tempie pulsanti, il professore alzò lo sguardo e si concesse l'ombra di un sorriso.

"Buonasera, Lucius."

"Tzk… mi abbandoni qui da solo senza nulla da fare per ore ed ore, dedichi più attenzione ad una bottiglia di scotch che al sottoscritto, e poi tutto ciò che hai da dire è _buonasera_? Sto iniziando a pensare di cambiare cornice."

"Oh. D'accordo. Sai, ho sentito che Sir Cadogan sta cercando _compagnia_, se capisci quel che intendo."

"_Sir Cadogan_? Severus, non mi penserai certo caduto così in basso, vero? Un pazzo invasato che non vive per altro se non il duellare, e per di più _Gryffindor_?? Nemmeno se la mia tela stesse prendendo fuoco!"

Se Severus non fosse stato così stanco e depresso avrebbe trovato le smorfie indignate del ritratto immensamente divertenti. Invece tutto quello che fece fu versarsi uno scotch e berlo d'un fiato, chiudendo gli occhi ed assaporando il modo in cui il liquore gli bruciava in gola.

"Circe, Severus… Non ti vedevo in questo stato dai giorni in cui Longbottom era uno dei tuoi studenti! Che ti è successo?"

Severus non rispose, versandosi invece un altro bicchiere e scrutando i riflessi dorati che il fuoco strappava allo scotch. Dopo un lungo silenzio in cui sentiva gli occhi penetranti di Lucius fissati su di lui, finalmente parlò, in una voce bassa ed esitante:

"Potter si fida di me."

Era chiaro dal suo sguardo cupo che Severus si aspettava una reazione negativa a tali parole, ma ciò  che ottenne fu ben diverso:

"Beh? Non vedo proprio perché tu ti ci debba ubriacare. E' un problema se il moccioso crede nelle persone giuste?"

Il Potions master squadrò il ritratto, incredulo.

"Come puoi dire una cosa simile?"

"Perché?"

"Proprio tu, Lucius… Tu… _Tu_ ti fidavi di me! E guarda cosa è successo…"

"Che la mia cornice è tutta impolverata e tu non ci fai nulla?"

"Stupido ritratto! –Snape si alzò in piedi, un'espressione terribile sul volto paonazzo d'ira- sai benissimo cosa intendo! Voi… voi vi fidavate di me, ed io _vi ho ucciso_! Come puoi non vedere il problema? Come puoi anche solo sopportare di vedermi???"

Snape sollevò il bicchiere, e stava chiaramente per scagliarlo contro il ritratto, quando qualcosa lo trattenne e si lasciò ricadere sulla poltrona, prendendosi la testa tra le mani, come a cercare di chiudere fuori il resto del mondo.

"Severus."

Non rispose.

"Severus."

"Lasciami stare!"

"Severus Sulpicius Snape, ascoltami bene! Le morti mia e di Draco non sono assolutamente state colpa tua. E' il Dark Lord che ci ha ucciso, non certo tu."

"Non è vero. Sono stato io."

"E come?" chiese Lucius inarcando un sopracciglio, pur sapendo che Severus non poteva vederlo, piegato su se stesso com'era.

"Io… il veleno."

"Sev…"

"Smettila! Ti ho avvelenato, non lo capisci, cazzo? Se non fosse per me saresti vivo, non in uno stupido ritratto! Tu e Draco, non sareste…"

"Basta, -cercò di nuovo di convincerlo il mago nel ritratto- non potevi farci niente. Non potevi sapere che quel veleno il Dark Lord l'avrebbe usato su di no-"

"Idiota! Certo che lo sapevo! _Sapevo_ che voleva liberarsi di una spia, e _sapevo_ che sospettava di _te_! Io _lo sapevo_, Lucius!"

Un silenzio pesante cadde fra i due, scandito dal ticchettare di minuscole gocce d'acqua che cadevano chissà dove nel sotterraneo, e dal respiro affannoso di Snape, che osservò con espressione irata gli occhi di Malfoy farsi sempre più penetranti, fino a che il ritratto non si voltò bruscamente, sparendo dalla sua cornice in un turbine di biondo platino e velluto blu. Solo quando si rese conto di essere del tutto solo il professore permise a se stesso di rilassarsi, e si versò un altro bicchiere, senza osare chiedersi se fosse lieto o angosciato dall'improvvisa solitudine.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Tunk-tunk._

Silenzio.

_Tunk-tunk._

Sicuramente se non avesse risposto a chi bussava così insistentemente alla sua porta, lo scocciatore se ne sarebbe andato. 

"Severus? Severus? … Professor Snape?"

O magari no. Potter non si sarebbe certo arreso davanti ad una semplice porta. Dannato rompiscatole. Brontolando contro i Gryffindors ed il mondo in generale Severus Snape si alzò lentamente dalla poltrona, afferrandone lo schienale saldamente nel tentativo di ritrovare una parvenza di equilibrio, poi si diresse verso l'ingresso delle sue camere ed aprì la porta di una minuscola frazione, ben deciso a non permettere che il proprio dominio venisse invaso da visitatori indesiderati se poteva evitarlo.

"Potter. Che spiacevole sorpr-"

"Severus! Perché non hai aperto subito? Ti devo parlare, è urgente…" tutto il resto del soliloquio del professore di DADA si perse nella fretta con cui oltrepassò il suo collega, invadendone le stanze private e richiudendosi la porta alle spalle con un cenno della bacchetta. _E qui se ne va ogni sogno di serata solitaria_… fu il solo pensiero di Snape.

"Potter, sei pregato di dirmi cosa diavolo ci fai nelle mie stanze a quest'ora, e cosa ti dà il diritto di entrare a questo modo…"

"Non c'è tempo, dovevo assolutamente parlarti, e non è nulla che gli studenti possano sentire."

"Oh. E' una proposta oscena?"

Il Gryffindor lo fissò interdetto per alcuni secondi, prima di accusarlo: "Sei ubriaco!"

La confusione sul volto di Snape lasciò il posto ad un sorrisetto compiaciuto di sé, che si accentuò soltanto quando Severus porse il suo bicchiere al collega, scandendo: "Sì. Ubriaco fradicio. Scotch?"

Herry rifiutò, spostando il bicchiere che gli veniva offerto con una mossa brusca che mandò metà del suo contenuto a rovsciarsi sul tappeto, poi il Gryffindor procedette a sospingere Severus verso la sua poltrona, facendolo sedere.

"Severus, non ho tempo per queste stupidaggini, devo tornare da Minerva… Merlino sa cosa potrebbe fare se la lascio sola…"

Qualcosa nel tono del professore di DADA perforò gli strati ovattati della mente di Snape, facendogli prestare attenzione a ciò che veniva detto, nonostante lo spiacevole pulsare che il concentrarsi gli procurava alla testa.

"Cos'è successo?"

Harry smise bruscamente di farneticare sciocchezze, e trasse un profondo respiro prima di parlare di nuovo:

"Si tratta di Dumbledore, Severus."

Un campanello d'allarme suonò nella mente di Snape, che lottò per qualche momento contro l'alcool che gli annebbiava i sensi, alla ricerca della lucidità. Finalmente, vedendolo rientrare marginalmente in sé, Harry proseguì con il suo discorso:

"Il Preside è morto."

Non fu colpa del liquore se una tale informazione ci mise più del dovuto a imprimersi nella mente del Potions master, che fissò Harry con lo sguardo perso di chi non riesce ad afferrare un concetto.

"Morto?"

Gli occhi di Harry si riempirono di lacrime mentre annuiva, poi il Gryffindor poggiò una mano sulla spalla del suo collega, e mormorò:

"Devo tornare da Minerva. E' sconvolta dalla notizia, non so cosa potrebbe fare… Flitwick è con lei adesso, ma…" Harry lottò alla ricerca di parole che non trovava. "Devo andare."

Il professore di DADA era già alla porta, e stava per andarsene, quando la voce improvvisamente rauca di Snape lo fermò sui suoi passi.

"Aspetta!"

Harry si voltò verso il Potions master, che però non si era ancora alzato, e stava osservando attentamente un punto del focolare.

"Mh?"

"Come… Lui… cosa… _come_?"

"Non lo sappiamo." Era chiaro dal modo in cui il giovane professore scandiva ogni sillaba che il semplice atto di parlare gli risultava doloroso, ma cercò di elaborare. "Siamo andati a trovarlo dopo il banchetto, ed era… non sappiamo perché. Era anziano…"

Il silenzio che cadde nella stanza era insopportabile, ed Harry fece di tutto per riempirlo colle sue parole. "Sembra che non abbia sofferto." Nemmeno la debole rassicurazione, che suonò più come una speranza che come una certezza, ebbe l'effetto di distogliere il capo di Slytherin dal suo silenzio. Harry, non vedendo alcun modo di rendersi utile, e temendo che la sua presenza fosse sgradita in un momento simile, uscì dalla stanza, chiudendo la porta silenziosamente dietro di sé. Se si fosse fermato solo qualche istante di più, avrebbe potuto udire un sottile lamento lasciare le labbra del suo collega, una parola sussurrata come una preghiera, ripetuta ancora ed ancora, come un mantra per scacciare la realtà della situazione. 

"Albus… _Albus_…"

Tbc…


End file.
